


25 Drabbles of Christmas

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Constantine (TV), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Multi-Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, More couples to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 days till Christmas. 25 drabbles/small one shorts of Christmas AUs for some of my favorite fandoms and ships!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cookies (John x Zed)

Prompt: John x Zed- You own the best bakery in town and I need an insane amount of cookies for this party AU

* * *

 

The bell chimed as a blast of cold air rushed into the warm bakery. A lone figure slipped through the door frame, turning quickly as he grabbed the handle of the door to swing it shut. His blond hair spiked in different directions, snow frosting the pointed tips. The woman standing behind the counter pressed her lips together, suppressing a smile as she put the rag down on the counter.

“Blast!!” The man yelped out, his accented voice loud in the silence of the early morning bakery. Throwing open the long brown trench coat, the man huffed as the snow slipped to the floor. “I hate winter… Damn snow what a bloody waste of water.”

“Careful,” the woman laughed. “I’m fresh out of wet floor signs after a last minute Christmas shopper flooded the bathroom late last night and the plumber I have on retainer is out of town for the holiday.” Her curly brown hair bounced against her shoulders as she tilted her head and smiled at the man. “Welcome to Vertigo, where the flavors are so good, it’ll make your head spin.” The man’s dark eyebrow shot up and the woman laughed. “Yeah, I know it isn’t good… my best friend, my main investor, insisted I needed a slogan and I haven’t been around long enough to upset my main investor. My name is Zed Martin and I own this bakery. How can I help you?”

“Well,” the man winked at Zed, “my mate’s wife burned all of the desserts she was making for their Christmas Eve party late last night and I am staying in their basement or free while I’m in town on a case so I volunteered to take care of the desserts. Of course my mate Chas has tasted my special desserts and he told me that if I botched this up well, Renee would have my arse. So I did some research and read that this is the best bakery in town. Chas’s daughter insisted I come and see if I could get some of your cookies for the party tonight.” The man waved his hands in the air gesturing to the rows of fresh baked pastries and cookies Zed had placed in the display not too long ago as her approached the counter. “Please I need someone to save my arse or else I may be out of a room at the inn so to speak.”

“Well you are in luck. I had a large insane amount of my signature dulce de leche cookies I baked this morning before I got a message from the customer they are out of town on an emergency that I wouldn't be about to sell before they aren’t certified fresh. Are there any particular other types you would like? I set aside a few batches of other cookies such as sugar or chocolate chip in case of a last minute order for the holiday this morning. I just need a name for the order.”

“Constantine, luv. John Constantine,” he smirked as Zed leaned down to grab an order sheet. He reached the display and leaned against the glass. “I will take anything you have if it means you saving my bloody arse!”

“Give me a few minutes to pack away the extra cookies and bring the order to the front,” Zed smiled softly at John before she leaned down and grabbed a Christmas tree cookie from the front counter display and placed it before John. “Here. Have a free cookie on me. You look like you could use a treat. I’ll bring back to ring you up on a few minutes.”

“You are a dear,” John sighed in relief as he picked up the cookie, watching as Zed stroll to the door located behind the counter of the bakery. She disappeared for a few minutes while John ate the cookie, gazing out the window as the snow started to fall harder. When Zed reemerged carrying a giant white box with black stripes, John flashed a wide grin at her. “That is an amazing cookie, luv. I’m halfway to falling arse over tit for you based on that cookie alone. Why do I owe you?”

“Oh,” Zed blushed as she placed the box in front of him. “Don’t worry about it. The customer already paid for the order and insisted I keep the money for my hard work. He said I could donate them or sell them whatever worked best. Consider it a Christmas gift.” Zed pushed the box closer, her eyes sparkling in delight.

“Well at least let me tip you luv,” John leaned closer to Zed, careful not to squash the box. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a tiny sprig of mistletoe.“Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“No,” Zed watched as John lifted the mistletoe up into the air. “Just me…. I don’t talk to my family and my friends are all out of town to see theirs.”

“Well,” John said, moving the mistletoe over the space between them. “How would you like to come with me to the party? I’ll need someone to commiserate with after all. I can pick you up here after you close.”

“I would love to.” Zed smiled softly. “I’m closing at six tonight.” Pushing the box towards him again, Zed started to lean away from him. “I will see you around 6:30?” “Sounds perfect,” John said. “But before you go, wouldn’t you like your tip?”

“Oh? What kind of tip? You can’t really tip on a kiss.” “A kiss over course,” John winked at Zed causing the blush on her face to spread. “It’s an even exchange after all- a Christmas gift for a kiss under the mistletoe!” Zed just giggled and shook her head. 


	2. Reindeer (Edward x Winry)

Prompt: my little sibling mistook your dog for a reindeer and thats the story of how your dog ended up eating carrots inside my house au

* * *

 

“ _EDWARD_!” Winry screeched as stormed into the Elric household, her tiny arms throwing the door open as fast as she could at 5 years old. “What did you do with Den?”

“Hmmm…” Ed stumbled out from behind the couch. “I didn’t do anything…” Ed’s eyes darted to the side of him before returning to the little angry girl as she approached him. “You see… Al…”

“Oh don’t try to blame this on Alphonse!” Winry huffed as she pushed past him, Peering around the couch, Winry stopped when she saw Den curled up in the middle of the Elric’s floor next to a sleeping Al. On Den’s head stood a pair of reindeer antlers made of wood, bells jingled from the top of each antler as the dog chewed happily on a carrot. “What?”

“If you had waited a second, I would have explained this.” Ed hissed at Winry as he rolled his eyes. “Al was reading a book about animals and he came to the reindeer page when we heard a noise outside. When we went out, Den was playing in the leaves outside and the branches behind Den looked like antlers. Al mistook Den for a reindeer.”

“How?” Winry squinted at Ed.

“He was tired,” Ed defended. “He didn’t sleep much last night! Anyways, he insisted on bringing Den inside and I took the branches down. I made them into antlers and Al gave Den a carrot. Apparently, reindeer love carrots. I was ABOUT to come get you for hot coco before you tried to widen the doorway using the door you gear head!”

“I was worried about my dog, alchemy freak!” Winry pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Granny said we couldn’t open presents till we found Den! Now excuse me but I am taking Den and going home! Merry Christmas you dummy!”


	3. Secret Santa (WestAllen)

@ofwoodsandwaves asked:

> “i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years” (mandatory WestAllen fic)"

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh!” Iris gasped as she lifted up the lid of the small white box, revealing a silver locket necklace. “I can’t believe it!”

“What do you have there?” Joe asked as he shuffled back into the living room, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a tray of hot chocolate in the other.

“It’s a secret Santa gift!” Iris smiled as she ran a finger across the engraved letters on the front of the necklace. “Our dorm at school had a secret Santa exchange and Barry insisted we join it. I agreed on the condition we wouldn’t open the gifts to Christmas Eve; although, I already got a thank you note from Stacey down the hall from me!”

“So much for secret Santa, Iris.” Barry laughed at Iris when she stuck her tongue out at his statement. “What is engraved on the necklace?”

“My name,” Iris said as she turned her attention back to the present. “It also has my date of birth and my weight on it!”

“Really?” Joe asked, tilting his head in confusion. “I wonder how they found that out.”

“Well, Dad,” Iris laughed. “I think Santa may have had an elf.” Iris point at Barry. “That elf would tell something like that to anyone when given enough eggnog.” She winked at Barry.

“Ummmm….” Barry coughed awkwardly, throwing a quick glance at Joe before looking at Iris again. “Oh! Look! There is writing on the lid of the box!” Barry pointed at the lid laying next to Iris she had set aside.

“ _Open the locket_.” Iris read, placing her hand along the edge of the locket. “Although, there isn’t a name on here. I wonder who it is from…” She ran her fingers around smooth surface for a moment before finding the small latch. Pressing the button, the locket opened. “Wow…” Iris whispered as she lifted open. “It’s the picture of you holding me for the first time…”

“You’ve always wanted a locket,” Joe said, a smile crossing his face. “Especially a locket with a special picture in it. I guess it’s a good thing I made you take that family album to school.” Joe winked at Iris.

“I have to go put this on!” Iris bounced out off the couch. “I’ll be right back. I need to put away the necklace I’m wearing right now!” She bolted out of the room, the box clutched in her hands as she ran up the stairs.

“So…” Joe turned slowly to Barry and raised his eyebrow at Barry. “That’s an awfully thoughtful gift for a Santa. If it was a heart, I’d wager the Santa was looking for a Mrs. Clause in Iris.”

“I..I..” Barry blushed and swallowed. “Her Santa just wanted to give her something special. Santa asked what she wanted and like Iris said… I’m just a good elf.” Barry looked away for a moment before reaching for the box at his feet. “Lets… This elf wants to open his Santa gift now…” Joe’s laughter filled the living room as Barry’s fingers started to rip at the sparkling red gift wrap.


End file.
